


Ментальный грипп

by White_fire_mistress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Obsession, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress





	Ментальный грипп

Ненавистное воскресенье началось с мерзкого лая соседской собаки и звука капающей воды. Кран сломался целую вечность назад, но руки починить не доходили. Чихиро оттащил свой футон в самый дальний от кухни угол, но стены были почти картонными и это не помогало. 

Чихиро так и не понял, разбудил ли его шум или неизменная бессмысленность существования. Хотелось разбить что-нибудь об стену. Возможно даже собственную голову. Чихиро возненавидел все выходные и праздники, стоило ему покинуть стены общежития Ракузан, и переезд в Токио всё только усугубил. 

Потому что теперь его галлюцинациям не было оправдания. Акаши мерещился ему повсюду. За углом стеллажа в ближайшем комбини. В пустом ночном поезде. На стритбольной площадке, которую можно было обойти, лишь сделав значительный крюк. В конце концов Чихиро стал ходить от метро самой длинной дорогой. Но Акаши всё равно будто ждал за углом. 

Акаши говорил с ним по ночам, его голос вырастал из шума текущей воды и работающей стиральной машинки. Чихиро подумал бы, что сходит с ума, если бы не был уверен, что давно обезумел.

— Я не влюблён в тебя, — говорил Чихиро тени от скомканной на стуле толстовки и стопкам книг на полу. 

— Я не желаю ничего о тебе знать, — едва слышно шептал он отражению университетской лаборатории в тёмном экране смартфона.

— Оставь меня в покое! — кричал он брошенному в кустах под кольцом баскетбольному мячу.

Чихиро учился, учился и учился, словно ряды формул могли вернуть ему спокойствие. Семинары, научные работы, лаборатория кафедры, где он иногда оставался ночевать, становились защитным белым шумом. Но по воскресеньям, когда Чихиро оставался наедине с собой, Акаши в его голове звучал особенно мучительно.

В холодильнике не нашлось даже бутылки воды, не говоря уже о еде. Крохотная кухонька съёмной квартиры была наполовину завалена коробками из-под пиццы, пакетами, пустыми банками и бутылками. Чихиро успевал их мыть, но не находил времени рассортировать и выбросить. Сегодня он добавит к ним ещё пару консервных жестянок. 

Чихиро натянул джинсы и первую попавшуюся толстовку прямо на голое тело. На улице было недостаточно свежо, чтобы окончательно проснуться, но девушка-кассир с такими же, как у Акаши, вишнёво-карими глазами не шарахнулась от него, как это иногда бывало. 

Консервные банки, вода и лёд тёрлись боками в сумке и оттягивали плечо. Чихиро не смог удержаться, повернул голову на знакомый стук мяча об асфальт: Акаши сделал финт и превратился в незнакомого щуплого подростка. 

Мне нужен воскресный пропуск, подумал Чихиро, поднимаясь на свой этаж, иначе я сойду с ума. Если уже не.

Акаши сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к двери. Чихиро не мог рассмотреть лицо, скрытое капюшоном огромной чёрной толстовки, в которую можно было поместить их двоих. Но больше некому было пачкать белые брюки у его закрытой квартиры, только неотвязной галлюцинации.

— Я спал целых пять часов, а ты мне даже тут мерещишься, — Чихиро обречённо вздохнул, открывая замок, и толкнул дверь ногой, — пора к психиатру.

Наваждение, конечно, не завалилось на спину, потеряв точку опоры. Акаши невозмутимо поднялся на ноги и вошёл следом. 

— Послушай, я не знаю, какого чёрта со мной происходит, но давай не сегодня? У вас же там есть какое-то расписание моих приступов? Можно вычеркнуть из него сегодняшний день? Отличное воскресенье! — зло прошептал Чихиро.

Акаши молча разулся, оставив свои кожаные ботинки у порога, закрыл дверь и отбросил назад капюшон. Чёлка почти отросла, тёмные круги под глазами были такими же, какими Чихиро запомнил их перед последней игрой, но этого Акаши он не узнавал: чужой чуть мутный взгляд, размазанное по скуле яркое пятно свежего кровоподтёка. 

— Ты подрался, что ли? — спросил Чихиро и провёл кончиками пальцев по синяку — и его сразу же оглушило безоговорочной материальностью этого ощущения. Кожа Акаши была прохладной и гладкой. 

Чихиро отшатнулся и выронил сумку. Она с грохотом ударилась о пол, несколько банок с глухим перезвоном покатились по ламинату. И лишь когда они остановились, и повисла тишина, Акаши ответил:

— Нет. Встретился с мячом на тренировке, — голос звучал чуть хрипло. Но он совершенно точно звучал, а не мерещился Чихиро.

— Как это?

— Мне показалось, ты на площадке. И я отвлёкся, — Акаши подошёл ближе и поймал пальцами собачку на молнии Чихиро, — Почему? Почему я всё время тебя вижу? Почему мне кажется, что ты вот-вот войдёшь в раздевалку? Я бы понял, если бы просто сошёл с ума! Но причём тут ты?

Акаши не злился, хотя Чихиро бы не удивился злости, Акаши смотрел устало и растерянно, почти смиренно. И взгляд этот сейчас был таким ясным, что стало трудно дышать.

— Объясни мне. 

Чихиро опустил голову и посмотрел вниз: слишком широкий рукав толстовки сбился к локтю, открывая запястье и острую косточку на нём. Чихиро коснулся её пальцами, всё ещё не до конца принимая реальность происходящего, и закрыл глаза. Акаши остался на месте, не переместившись в эту темноту. Чихиро слышал его дыхание, чувствовал, как подрагивает от напряжения рука под пальцами.

— Акаши, что я могу тебе объяснить? Я и сейчас думал, что ты мне мерещишься. Снова.

— Снова? — спросил после паузы Акаши и прижал ладонь к груди Чихиро, пальцы легли на открытые ключицы и горло. Тепло этого прикосновения успокаивало.

— Снова. Последний раз был пять минут назад, — Чихиро протянул руку и осторожно нащупал пальцами щёку Акаши, — так что я тебя понимаю. 

— Да? — холодный нос уткнулся в ладонь Чихиро. — Расскажи мне.

Чихиро молчал. Он бы хотел ответить, что влюблён настолько, что потерял связь с реальностью, но это бы значило сейчас, что он считает это чувство взаимным.

— Ты мне нравишься, — Акаши вздохнул, и его дыхание щекотно коснулось кожи Чихиро, рассыпалось волшебной пыльцой, и где-то внутри живота защекотало тоже. — Я плохо понимаю смысл этого “нравишься”, но оно, кажется, было всегда. Я скучаю по тебе.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — эхом повторил Чихиро.

— Мне тебя не хватает.

— Мне тебя не хватает, Акаши. Ты как обсессия, ты очень мне нужен. И я схожу с ума.

— Я схожу с ума. Я как ты, — пальцы Акаши рисовали узоры на коже. Акаши был светом, Чихиро был тенью, каждый был на своём месте.

— Посмотри на меня, — тихо попросил он, и Чихиро посмотрел на пару секунд, а потом закрыл глаза снова, чтобы поцеловать Акаши.


End file.
